


The Picnic That Turned Into Romance

by GayBaeShipping



Series: Hate Turned Into Love [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: At least around his family, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Orihara Izaya, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Good Friday, Hope that's enough warning, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents (kind of), Romantic Fluff, Shizuo starts to realise he's falling for Izaya, picnic at the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: On Good Friday, when Shizuo is celebrating with his family at a park, he happens to run into the Orihara family...including the one he's been sleeping with.Fluff and a lot of it.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Hate Turned Into Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	The Picnic That Turned Into Romance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried writing fluff. I'm sorry if it's not very good, but I seriously tried very hard on it. And don't mind Izaya if he acts really depressed around his family.
> 
> Speaking of Izaya and his family, in this I've decided (after a long mental battle) that they are religious. Well, they follow the religion Judaism (which basically means they're Jewish). I just really love the Jewish religion and exploring it, and I really wanted to write about it, so I thought to myself, 'hey, why not make one of my OTP characters Jewish?' IT IS NOT CANON! I did my research, and there is no evidence to suggest Izaya or his family are Jewish, so I'm just going to point out their religion is just for fun and because I find the religion so interesting and amazing. So again, it isn't canon, and it is just in this story and series that they will be Jewish.

Good Friday didn't typically celebrate like other holidays, but in the Heiwajima family, it was tradition to get together and celebrate as a family. Ever since they were little, Shizuo and Kasuka would remember waking up, putting on casual yet smart clothes and going out from early mornings to as late into the night as they could get before fatigue took over. Shizuo's favourite part would always be lunch. His mother could make a killer egg salad that neither he nor Kasuka didn't leave untouched (despite their passionate hatred for vegetables). His father would always buy them greasy sausage rolls and pies, with small cans of pop (Shizuo always picked Mountain Dew, Kasuka always picked Solo) from Shinro's Pies. Last, but not least, a beautiful apple crumble both boys had made together, and probably had their spit in from the amount of times they licked the crumble topping with their fingers.

Shizuo loved Good Friday, and a few days before it, he would go to Kasuka's or Kasuka would come to his place (a routinely thing, one year to the others, never had to be arranged), and they would make another apple crumble. Each time, they thought of something to add more delicious than the last (last year, they added cinnamon with the apples).

His mother Namiko had called and told them they were going outside of Ikebukuro, to a smaller, less populated city, where the famous Botanical Grounds were. The other Heiwajima's weren't big plant fans, but almost every year, Namiko suffered through the mens' place (Kichirou, their father, went to the ocean with them all to fish; Shizuo took them to a market; Kasuka had bought them tickets to a live show at a theatre). It seemed only fair to give her this year, and seeing her face bright up at the sight of so many flowers and ferns would be worth it. Said day was drawing closer and closer, and, well....Shizuo was exuberant, to say the least.

It must have shown in his actions, because post-fuck Izaya piped up and said, "Happy, Shizu-chan? You were really...animated just now." He glanced down at his (fuck buddy? one-night stand? friend with benefit?). It was always after sex that Izaya shone. His hair suddenly seemed extra fluffy, his eyes extra bright, his face extra pleasant. Pleasant? Where did that come from?

Shizuo shrugged, taking a puff of his cigarette. "Good Friday's soon," he verbalised, laying back against the bedsheets. "I suppose I'm just excited." He exhaled a wisp of smoke. "Got an ashtray around here?"

"Yeah, on the desk," Izaya said, arms wrapped around his pillow. "I bought it after you burnt holes in my freaking blankets." Shizuo grinned, and tapped away the excess. "They were made of satin, you know."

"I apologised, didn't I?" Shizuo asked, bringing it to the nightstand. "And I've stopped doing it when I'm around here. For the most part." He inhaled the cleaner air, and lay beside Izaya. The sheets always smelt a bit like him. A little weird, like his natural scent...but it didn't seem so bad anymore. He used to think he stunk, worse than BO and rotten eggs combined, but now he thought it was actually quite...nice. He didn't know exactly how or when it changed, but it did. "Besides, I told you you should've had an ashtray up here."

Izaya yawned, and curled under the covers. "I know," he said. "But, still...you didn't have to burn my sheets." His eyes closed, and Shizuo wanted to reach out and stroke his hair.

Ever since they began having sex, on almost a daily basis, he found himself hating the flea less and less. Sometimes he still wanted to kill him, but their fights in the city became less often, less violent, more of a show than reality. Most people saw the two of them talking together instead of fighting now. Shizuo didn't really mind. He _did_ mind that they never properly kissed. There was never any tongue involved, never anything further than a twenty-second peck on the lips, closed-mouth. He didn't want it to bother him as much as it did (didn't _understand_ why it bothered him that much at all), but it always ended up on his mind some way or another. "You going to stay tonight?" Izaya asked from beneath the covers.

"Yeah, but I've got to get up early tomorrow," he answered, stubbing out his cigarette in the almost creepy skull ashtray Izaya had bought. "Work." He stood and stretched. "I don't have any -"

"It's fine," Izaya interrupted, eyes not opening. "You can sleep in your underwear. I don't mind."

Shizuo smiled to himself and went to the bathroom. Since they started, it usually ended at Izaya's place. Sometimes Izaya would go to Shizuo's, but more often than not, it ended at the raven's. After a while, he even began to fall asleep afterwards, and somehow he ended up with a bathrobe, toothbrush and coffee cup of his own. He had a shower, brushed his teeth and put on his underwear before switching off the light and curling up beside Izaya.

Another thing that seemed to bother him to no end. They never really hugged or cuddled together afterwards. Once or twice Shizuo had spooned him by accident (he had rolled over, half-asleep, and not really noticed when he flung his arm over Izaya), but that was always as far as it went. Izaya didn't express his immense dislike of it, but to cuddle him afterwards, it seemed....wrong. 

But, whatever. Shizuo was tired and he had to get up early to beat a few people up, and then rush to his apartment to make the crumble for the picnic. His mind wandered to thoughts of his family, but was snapped out of it when Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo. "Izaya?"

"Shut up," the raven said, a little embarrassed. "I'm cold."

If things were normal, Shizuo would have told him to put some clothes on. But it wasn't normal. They were sleeping together, sharing the same bed, and....it was doing something to Shizuo. Making him hate Izaya less, for a start. Heck, next time they did it, he might be proposing for all he knew. Shizuo turned and wrapped his arms around the raven's slender frame, falling into a deep sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke to the smell of bacon and eggs being cooked. Izaya wasn't in his arms anymore, but there was an imprint in the mattress where he was. "Izaya," he mumbled, sticking his head in the pillow and inhaling. It smelt like him. Weird, but so inviting. He wanted him again.

"Hey, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, kicking his back. "Get up, you'll be late for work." Shizuo grumbled and buried under the covers. Izaya kicked his back harder. "Come on, I made you breakfast. It'll get cold."

Shizuo only really got up because he could smell food and he was hungry. He walked in wearing his clothes from yesterday, yawning. "G'morning," he said tiredly, sitting down.

"Morning," Izaya said, perched on a chair, reading a book of some kind. "There's coffee in the pot and breakfast on a plate. I don't know how you like your eggs, so I just fried them."

"I like 'em fried," Shizuo said, and poured himself coffee and sat beside Izaya. They ate in silence, filled with only the clink of cutlery and the sips of coffee. 

He hadn't planned to say it. He hadn't prepared, or thought it through, or even registered he was saying it, until he did. "Izaya, can I have your number?" He clamped his mouth shut, blushing. "Eh, no...did I just..." He hadn't noticed Izaya tense and blush uncontrollably. By the time he looked up, he looked normal. "You don't have to if you don't want -"

Izaya rolled his eyes, swiped the phone from Shizuo's pocket and punched in a number. "There," he said, tossing it back. "But I'm not someone you can call or text at random. I don't have time for that stuff."

"I don't have time for your crap, too!" Shizuo snapped.

"Then why do you keep coming over?" Izaya asked, smirking. "Exactly," he said when Shizuo didn't answer. "Now hurry up and finish you're breakfast. You've got work, right?"

"Yeah," Shizuo said softly. "See you around."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by quickly, much to Shizuo's delight and surprise, and finally, it was Good Friday, and he and Kasuka were driving down to the Botanical Grounds. "Excited?" he asked his younger brother.

"Yeah," Kasuka said emotionlessly. "It took a while to get Max off my back. And to get a bodyguard who wasn't out today." He glanced back at a beefy, burly guy in the backseat. "Even then I had to pay double."

"Well, at least we're going," Shizuo said. "In one piece."

Kasuka smiled. "It was a good idea to put a bit of sugar on the top," he added, glancing at the covered tray on his lap. "It tasted good, anyhow."

Shizuo beamed proudly. Last night, he had texted Izaya. Or, they texted each other. It was really meant to be a casual thing, with Shizuo asking how he was doing, but somehow it ended up being a long stream of texts. Some....a little flirty. Sometimes Shizuo would purposely leave him hanging to see what he would do. To his utter surprise, Izaya texted twice before stopping and waiting for the blonde to reply. It made Shizuo kind of happy, waiting for his reaction when he ghosted. And when he did, in fact, get worried. It left Shizuo with a tingling feeling inside.

Before he knew it, he had pulled into the Botanical Grounds, and standing not too far away were his parents. He felt like a little kid, rushing over with arms open to hug them, but he didn't care. Namiko stroked his hair gently with her smooth hands, motherly as ever. "Hello, mum," he said.

"Shizuo," she said cheerfully. "You have grown, my son." She tenderly brushed her hands over his face, and kissed his cheek. "Kasuka, darling." Whilst she tended to her youngest son, Shizuo half-hugged his dad, awkward like they always were, but still so full of love and care.

"My eldest," the older man said, brushing away Shizuo's bangs with his weathered hand. "Still the same as ever."

"I learnt from the best, old man," Shizuo joked, and the expression on Kichirou's face made Shizuo feel loved like he always wanted from his father. His whole life, he strived to make Kichirou proud of him, and even though his strength often ended up hurting him (which was what Shizuo felt, but never Kichirou), he always tried his best. 

Needless to say, Kichirou was proud of his son. He had been since the day he was born, and even if his strength sometimes brought (minor) troubles, he was never bothered by him. He built a foundation of which he knew Shizuo could talk to him about anything. Kichirou had been the first person Shizuo told his sexuality, and how he was struggling to get by in the world as a bi man. Kichirou, though a little surprised at first, always supported him, and when Shizuo first brought around a boyfriend, he was the one who kept everything running smoothly, scolded Kasuka for teasing and stopped his wife from asking weird questions. Kichirou wasn't just proud of Shizuo. He loved him with all his heart.

Namiko turned to her husband and two sons, face alight with joy. "All my boys in one place," she said, happiness radiating off her like a beacon. "I've never been so happy."

"Even when we were born?" Shizuo joked, nudging her gently.

"Except when you were born," she said, and kissed his cheek one last time.

Following the stone path to the open field where small families were sitting, Kasuka told everyone about his new film, and how the characters reminded him of his family. Shizuo had been given the task of carrying the food, and whilst he wasn't worried his arms would give out, he was worried he would drop it. His father had, of course, bought sausage rolls and pies from Shinro's Pies, and two massive bottles of Mountain Dew, Solo and champagne. "Champagne for the ladies, pop for the gents," as his dad put it.

"Shizuo, you and I should take a stroll down to the snapdragons," Namiko said quietly, watching as Kasuka and Kichirou laid out a blanket on the grass. "I hear that the rose-breasted grosbeak comes down to them every year and they truly are beautiful creatures."

Shizuo smiled warmly at her and nodded, half-hugging her. "Of course," he said. "I've always wanted to see a rose-boobed grombeak." She laughed and set herself onto the blanket tenderly. 

Just as Shizuo was about to sit down, he heard something. Heard them before he actually saw them. He turned to the sound of squealing, and saw Mairu and Kururi jumping up and down beside Izaya. Except Izaya looked different. He was hunched over slightly, his face down and eyes not sharing a usual smirk.

Behind him stood a tall woman, looking at him with worry in her eyes. She had the air of a worried mother, and the look of maternal love, too. She had long brown hair tied into a bun, with brown-red eyes and Izaya's slender frame. Beside her stood a man who looked almost exactly like Izaya. He had the same black hair, except he had a low fade and almost no fringe. His eyes, however, were brown like Kururi and Mairu's, nothing like the reddish tinge Izaya shared with his mother. 

There was no smile or even a smirk on Izaya's face, only downhearted displeasure. He glanced at his squealing sisters, and over at Shizuo. Their eyes locked, but again he didn't smile, only waved meekly. Shizuo raised a hand to show he'd seen him, but was in too much shock to wave back. "Do you know that man?" his father asked, looking at Izaya.

"Yeah," Shizuo said. "We're, uh....close." _Very close,_ his thoughts betrayed. "I've never seen him like that." He looked towards his family, and startled. "Where's Mum?"

Kichirou's eyes widened and he pointed to where his mother stood, chatting with Izaya's mother. His father was watching his wife talk to his mother, and Shizuo could see the Izaya he knew come out slightly. He grinned at his sisters, and ran down the steep, grassy hill, down to the little lake-like pond, smiling as they followed, laughing. He tripped over his own foot and rolled down, the girls jumping on top of him, the three of them ending at the bottom in a big ball of limbs and laughter. Shizuo smiled softly at the Orihara siblings, not noticing Kasuka watching his expression.

Namiko started to walk over, followed by the Orihara parents. "I told them you knew their son," she said warmly to her eldest. "They want to sit with us."

"Good idea," Kasuka said, clapping his hands. He lowered his voice and whispered to Shizuo, "Should I dive for cover?"

Shizuo shushed him, but was smiling. He watched as Izaya quickly dropped a depressed mask and trudged over. Kururi and Mairu instantly set upon Kasuka, asking him questions and going on about how big fans they were of him. "What are you doing here?" Shizuo asked as soon as Izaya was in front of him.

"Good to see you, too, Shizu-chan," he said. "It's my dad's birthday. He wanted us to come together for it."

"Oh," Shizuo said. There was a moment of awkward silence, and Shizuo took it upon himself to sit down. To his surprise, Izaya sat beside him, half-leaning against him.

"How did you two meet?" Namiko asked cheerfully, watching them curiously.

"Through a friend," Izaya said numbly.

"We could've sent him to a different school, but he was insistent on not going to any kind of religious school," his father said, a little....abhorrent. "Guaranteed, he still went to Sunday school, but that was it."

"Wait, I didn't know you were Catholic!" Shizuo protested, baffled.

Izaya glanced at him in a funny way. "I'm not," he said.

"But he just said -"

"I'm Jewish."

"Oh, well that makes sense," Shizuo said. It's not like he hadn't noticed Izaya was circumcised, but some families that didn't follow Judaism got their sons circumcised, so he always thought that was the case with Izaya. He didn't know it was because he was religious. Though, to be fair, he should've been less surprised. Just because he was an Atheist didn't mean other people were. Come to think of it, he didn't actually know that much about Jewish religion. Did they go to church on Sunday like Catholics did? Did they pray to God? "Sorry."

Izaya shrugged. "I don't tell everyone everything, you know," he said. "Shinra doesn't know. Guess you're the only one. Huh."

Shizuo silently beamed at being the first to know Izaya's religion (why was he so happy about that?! he shouldn't be this happy!!). "Uh, do you work?" he asked the raven's father politely.

"What am I, a layabout? Of course I work," the man snapped.

Shizuo, confused at what he did wrong, looked over at Izaya, who mouthed, _He has a temper_. That made sense, he supposed. "I work in a trading company."

"Exciting," Kichirou said. "Do you go many places."

"Yes, often," he said. "I've learnt to speak English because of it. It was always hard, leaving my kids, but it had to be done."

"We are, of course, very proud of them all," his mother said. "Shirou shows it differently."

Izaya scoffed, and everyone pretended not to notice. Shirou looked over to his son in mild disbelief, and Izaya scooted a little further away, letting Namiko's constant nosiness distract everyone. Namiko let the stay for the picnic, not that Izaya really ate much, and stayed close to Shizuo a lot of them time, always hiding a smile.

Really, it was acutally going surprisingly well. Namiko and Izaya's mother (Kyokou) entertained one another as the two fathers talked about football (soccer) and such. It didn't go to shit, like Izaya (secretly) suspected.

In fact, at Namiko's suggestion, they went to the inn that served dinner and gave free boarding for one night. Whilst the families went to their separate rooms, Shizuo and Izaya got a table. "What's up with you and your dad?" Shizuo asked, as they waited. "I can feel the tension."

"He and I aren't on good terms," Izaya replied, sipping some water. "When I was a kid, he was gone a lot. Usually our grandparents took care of us, but when he did, it wasn't so great." Izaya rubbed his neck, against a pale criss-cross scar Shizuo had never noticed. "It was always me that took it. The girls...I couldn't let them know what was happening, or the fact I kept taking theirs. They thought everything was fine. When I turned 18, I planned to move to Shinjuku. I just....I couldn't leave the girls there. So...I guess you could say I kidnapped them. When he and Mum were asleep, I woke them, told them to pack what they absolutely needed, and took them to my apartment. They didn't want to go back, either." He put his chin in his palm, looking away from Shizuo.

"I'm sorry," Shizuo said honestly. "Really, I am."

"I don't care anyway," Izaya said. "I left, the girls pretty much live with me, and I'm fine."

Shizuo leaned over, took his cheeks in his hand and brought his face close. Their breaths mingled, warm and suddenly so needy. They wanted it, they needed it. Who kissed who? They didn't know, and it didn't matter. Their first real kiss, and it felt so right. It wasn't gentle like Shizuo always thought a first kiss would be. It was harsh, unforgiving, needy, full of words they couldn't (wouldn't) speak, full of needs, wants and promises they'd held since high school. It was a painful clash of teeth, lips and tongue. Their teeth smashed against each others, their tongues twirled around each others, exploring their mouths, lips sucking. It hurt....but it felt so good. It felt surreal, everything good mixed together.

When they pulled away with a wet sound, it felt like they were ripping the world in half. "Can I interest you in tonight's special?" a waiter nearby asked, and the quickly pulled away as their families entered. It would've been so awkward to be caught kissing by their family.

Everything changed. For Shizuo, at least. One kiss was all it took. He couldn't ignore how he felt, couldn't ignore how alive Izaya made him feel. Maybe it was love, or maybe he just liked Izaya as more than a friend with benefits.

There was too much chemistry, tension, lust....need....between them to say they were just fuck buddies. It was too fast. They'd only been fucking for a month, there was no way in hell he could catch feelings that quickly. 

It was too much for him to admit, but deep down, he knew it would never be the same after this.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it.  
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed and it would be greatly appreciated.  
> Leave comments for suggests for the rest of the series and for oneshots I can do later on.  
> Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
